


Clay, The Shitty Mudwing

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Acid, Coprophagia, Death, Digestion, Dragons, Gas - Freeform, Hard-Vore, Mud, Mudwing, Piss, Scat, Stink, Vore, Watersports, cum, fetishes, gay (Kinda), musk, piss drinking, wingsoffire - Freeform, wof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: Hello there reader, and welcome to my first of my wings of fire fetish stories. Do not read these if you arent into the stuff that the tags say.Also, This is not the same canon as Dagex chronicles, silly people. Completely diffrent alternate universe or whatever. If you ARE into this kind of stuff, enjoy.And if not, don’t go getting pissy at me and/or stop reading my other stuff. Just stay away from this nsfw stuff, ok? Good.





	Clay, The Shitty Mudwing

Clay, An amber mudwing, was a complete glutton. Every day he would eat as much as possible, never full and a bit fatter each week. Nobody minded, in fact some thought it was kind of cute.

He was also kind of an idiot. He was friendly and all, but he pretty much had a brain the size of a walnut. He was also extremely gullible, which got him into many bad situations…

 

Clay met up with a strange dragon named Mudslide: A mudwing who was exiled from the Mud kingdom for being...let's just say he wasn't as ‘refined’ as most dragons. Clay met up with Mudslide anyway after hearing how much of a fan he was of Clay. He had no idea what was going to happen to him.

 

“Hello, Clay. How are ya?” Mudslide grinned.

Clay looked over the dragon a bit before responding. Mudslide was about a foot taller than Clay, with brownish scales spotted with mud, Clay assumed. He sniffed at the air a bit and noticed something else: this dragon stank! It was like he hadn't bathed in months (and like if he had bathed, he did so in disgusting ways). Clay grimaced a bit, but tried not to let Mudslide see him do so. Little did he know, Mudslide's grin just got a little wider.

 

“I-I'm fine, I'm glad we could meet.” Clay smiled to the other Mudwing, who got up close and hugged Clay with his wings, getting the smaller dragon right up to the stink. It was horrid under mudslides wings; his musk was off the charts! Clay widened his eyes as Mudslide covered his head with his wing, trapping Clay with the stench. Clay struggled a bit, trying to whack Mudslide in the face. What he was met with made him yelp, as Mudslide caught Clay's tail right in his mouth, then began to slide the rest of the tail into his mouth and down his throat. After a few minutes of Clay being forced to sniff the bigger dragons putrid musk, Mudslide uncovered Clay from his musky prison, a slightly visible stink wafting out.

 

Clay had no strength left to fight, but yelped again as his head was forced onto Mudslide’s underbelly. It was covered in a thick layer of mud...wait. After sniffing, he realized what all that ‘mud’ on the dragon was. Mudslide was covered in dung!

 

“Get lickin, bud! Or it's in my stomach for you!” Mudslide said, a bit muddled over the tail in his throat. Clay started to tear up: he never knew he'd ever have to do such a disgusting thing.

 _J-just think of it as ground up cow, Clay._ He told himself, sticking his tongue out and licking up some of the dragon shit on Mudslide’s underbelly. After he had eaten only two gulps of shit, Clay couldn't bare eating. The shit was bitter and tasted absolutely horrid. He tried his best not to have the dung come back up, but he failed miserably. He puked for almost ten seconds onto Mudslide’s underbelly, who growled and sucked Clay's ass into his mouth.

 

“Alright, mealtime it is,” Clay heard the muffled voice of Mudslide shout, “Hope your death's gonna be a _shitty_ one!” He laughed through the dragon he was currently swallowing. Clay tried to roar for help, but Mudslide simply covered Clay's mouth using his wings, shutting the smaller Mudwing up as Clays back legs were sliding down Mudslide’s throat, making quite the neck bulge. Clay was struggling and crying, but this just made Mudslide horny. A massive cock came right out of his slit, and Clay couldn't believe how big it was: it was nearly a whole 2 feet long!

 

Mudslide muffeldly giggled as the entirety of Clay's lower body was swallowed, the front legs, neck, and head the only things not inside Mudslides mouth. He grabbed his huge Mudwing cock and pointed it up, facing Clay's face.

 

“mmphope your phhhirsty!” Mudslide laughed, though it was almost impossible to understand him, as the wings covering Clay let go of his face, and Clay was shot with a torrent of acrid piss right in his face. Piss shot up his nose and in his mouth as he tried and tried to move his head away. He knew it was pointless though, and with a whine and opening his mouth, let Mudslide piss right into his mouth. Mudslide chuckled a bit as Clay gave in and drank his piss, which took nearly three minutes to end. Clay wanted to puke so bad, but swallowed the mix of bile and urine back down, as not to anger Mudslide more. After Clay was done drinking, he felt a tiny bit bloated, though he couldn't tell, as his head was now barely sticking out of Mudslides mouth. Clay nearly screamed as he could feel his tail already starting to digest in Mudslides stomach acids. Clays eyes teared up again, and Mudslide pat the head in his mouth on the head then continued gulping, Mudwing saliva covering Clay's head (and the rest of him as his body went in, of course), but before Clay's head could be completely consumed, the gulping stopped.

 

Mudslide giggled a bit more and grunted. Clay was confused: why hadn't he been swallowed yet? Clay's head was only a couple gulps away from Mudslides throat. He winced as he felt his tail get extremely short, like some of it had fallen off.

_Oh no...d-did my tail just get turned into poop?_

Speaking of poop, Clay's ears perked up as he heard Mudslide rip a huge, wet fart, followed by the **BLORTs** and **PBBBTs** of big dragon poopies dropping out of Mudslide's ass and onto the ground. After only two minutes of pooping, Mudslide turned around and laughed. It was extremely loud for Clay since he was inside Mudslide's mouth.

 

The pile of dung Mudslide had made was fairly normal for a dragon: about maybe 70 pounds worth of shit, but the worst thing was the stench! It smelt like the entire Mudwing kingdom swamp was constantly producing huge bubbles of pure stench bombs. Mudslide got down to his knees, his head inches away from the pile of dung. It smelled even worse up close, and Clay swore he could taste it from here (though that might be due to the taste of shit already in Clay's mouth).

 

Clay felt drool dripping from Mudslide's mouth and around his head as he leaned forward, his snout touching, then snorting, the pile of poop. Clay went wide eyed as Mudslide opened his mouth and stuck his claws out. Mudslide gave one last laugh before he started to shovel his own vile feces into his mouth, gulping a slight bit to force Clay's head down slightly so his mouth would be forced open. Clay tried to scream, but he was completely drowned out as Mudslide's shit went into his mouth; the massive amount of the mess overfilling both dragon's mouths. Clay tried to scream again as he felt his head slowly being gulped down along with Mudslide's dung. He could also feel his lower body being covered in acid as he went down. The huge bulge in Mudslide's throat gradually got smaller as he vored Clay right down, the small Mudwing going down very smoothly along with the huge mass of poop.

 

Mudslide stopped eating once his stomach grew heavily with the smaller, though slightly fattened up Mudwing that had now fully fallen into his belly. Clay fell with a **SPLOOSH;** the massive amount of shit falling onto him and crushing his body. He was pinned by about 50 pounds of pure dragon dung, his mouth in the stomach acids, unable to breath.

 

Mudslide belched loudly, multiple times, before eating the rest of his poo pile in just under a minute, his mouth stained brown as he gave another, bigger belch with bits of poop flying out.

 

“Ahhhh, that was delicious, Clay. Who knew such a glutton like you would taste so good with a nice old dung dump~” Mudslide chimed, his cock dripping pre. He used his tail to rub his belly, causing him to burp yet again. He snorted, some poop coming out of his nose.

“And _that_ , getting dung up my nostrils...great idea, me! That burned so great~”.

 

The walls of Mudslide's stomach was closing in on Clay, though he was positive he would drown and/or suffocate from being stuck in the stomach acids before he could be digested.

He couldn't even feel his rear or back legs; Clay assumed they were nothing more than stinky dragon poop now. Clay whined a bit, realizing the only thing he could think of so he wouldn't get digested. He opened wide, and started to guzzle down the stomach acid as fast as he could. It burned so much, and went _everywhere_ inside him, most of it going into his head, but Clay kept on drinking, sure it would save him. The stomach acid strangely kept coming, but Clay never realized that as he managed to bloat his belly with the acid. His body was rapidly shitifying, and Clay couldn't stop.

 

He only paused once his vision started to go brown and he felt his brain starting to be affected by the acids, melting it and turning it into poo. Clay's browning, open muzzle and head turned sideways as it gurgled in the rising stomach acids, making lots of bubbles. His head was the only thing that wasn't fully turned into dragon shit yet, but the walls of Mudslide's stomach were nearly closed all the way in. Clay's last cell of his brain was used to burp into the stomach acid, and drink up what he could before his head and brain digested; a huge amount of stomach acid flowing the dungified Mudwing head.

 

A few hours later, Mudslide was sitting on the open mouth of a tied up Mudwing. His stomach gurgling loudly as he let out a small poot of gas.

 

“You know what, I'm glad you exiled me. Because of you, you actually get to have dinner tonight!” He laughed loudly. The tied up mudwing struggled and tried to beg, but was met with a massive, mouth inflating bomb of a fart. Mudslide realized that the Mudwing wasn't eating his ‘appetizer’, and smirked madly, ripping even more huge farts into the Mudwing, whose entire head inflated with Mudslide's farts.

The Mudwing finally swallowed, nearly puking as his stomach grew from the sheer amount of gas he had just swallowed. He groaned as another wet fart burst from Mudslide.

 

“Get ready, bud. You're about to experience my namesake~”

With that, Mudslide grunted, pushing as hard as he could to get out the tremendous dump that was formerly the prophecy Mudwing, Clay...though, that name _does_ still fit here, honestly.

The tied up Mudwing struggled more as the poop filled his mouth to the brim and stretched his jaw wide. After only a few bones and a bunch of logs, the Mudwing was getting fatter and fatter, only pleasing Mudslide more as he continued to use his living toilet, his own belly slowly shrinking.

 

“Ahhhh~, nothin like a good shit after a great meal~”, Mudslide sighed to himself, the flow of shit only stopping for a massive fart and strong belch. Mudslide's pleasure was off the chsrts, and soon he was cumming; white dragon seed covering the ground like sticky snow.

 

After his climax calmed, so did his shit. After pooping what he was sure was Clay's skull into his toilet, Mudslide ordered the Mudwing not to swallow. He turned around and raised a curious brow. A browned, poopy dragon skull sat in the toilets mouth, a big, brain shaped poop in the center. Mudslide grinned widely and laughed his ass off. Clay had drank Mudslide's own digestive fluids! He destroyed his own head and turned it, and his brain, into shit! Mudslide forced the now extremely fat Mudwing to swallow, which he did, as Mudslide kept laughing.

 

“What a stupid dragon he was!” He watched Clay's poop transformed skull go down the other Mudwings throat then whispered to himself.

“What a shitty Mudwing you were Clay~. Hope your next life gets the same fate.”

 


End file.
